What? Ah, yes
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Love is superficial. Their relationship isn't love. So... it's not superficial? Iris doesn't know. Trip won't say anything. Their game continues, and they get satisfaction that way. Sexual implications. Trip/Iris, Flavescent, mentioned Ikari. Will be rewritten
1. Superficial Sentimental Reasons

_Measuring every single thing  
With superficial sentimental reasons  
Don't make me laugh  
That's barking up the wrong tree._

* * *

Is it a secret?

_-He slams her to the wall, and she sees a haze for a moment before the lips are locking and the hands are roaming and clawing, faster and faster and the clothes are ripped off in haste-_

No. Cilan knows.

Ash? Fat chance of that. For a seventeen-year old, he's quite naïve.

_-She pushes back and the control is hers as pain is being mixed with pleasure in a swirl of feelings and emotions-_

It's only for a night, but every time they meet, there's a subtle sign that's barely recognized by anyone else. The Centre is always open, and the coded words that seem to taunt her raven-haired companion are really meant for her, to come to him so they can play their game.

When no one notices, there's always something that tells her where to meet. A Nurse Joy, a Don George, or just a note where he had been a moment ago.

_-There's a moan, and she's not sure where it came from. Maybe it was her, maybe it was him, but those thoughts leave when they finally push themselves to the bed, and a whole new level of this twisted but entertaining game begins-_

She's not worried. Ash doesn't know, and she won't tell him. Cilan thinks she loves him, and he loves her, and all they're doing is sneaking time with each other. One hour or two, spent hard and fast.

_-Sixteen years old and already sleeping with a guy. Iris grips her nails into him, and he responds by biting her neck bringing a new wave of ecstasy filling her-_

She nearly laughs, but thanks him all the same.

_-Love? This is Lust, and even then, they're just fucking around-_

Or is it?

Iris is confused, and she doesn't understand the feelings. Love is superficial, she tells herself.

_-That night, she waits on the bed and when he closes the door, she's the one to start, and they don't even make it to the bed. The floor works fine, although she's even more bruised and sore, and he seems puzzled at the sudden change in arrangements-_

"You're not leaving yet," he growls into her mouth. Not satisfied yet, it seems. Well, it's a good thing she isn't, either.

She smiles back with arrogance. "Funny," she muses aloud as he starts again. "I was about to say the same."

Who is the toy and who is in control of the puppet?

The dance and fight for dominance continues, and she's a little late coming back to her friends.

_-In the dim moonlight shining through the gaps in the cheap plastic blinds, she sees that smirk of his-_

And maybe this was wrong, since she was sneaking around everyone to actually meet him, but it felt so good.

So right.

Or maybe it was just the novelty, of doing something 'forbidden' and 'secret'. Cilan knew, but he was kind enough to distract Ash and everyone else from it while she went around doing what she wanted.

The secret was too delicious to give up, and the amount of cover-up for the bruises she used, the lack of sleep, and everything else that had to be hidden or given up was worth it.

_-Panting, she untangles herself after a moment of rest, and quickly washes herself. He stays behind in bed, eyes closed and resting. No words are exchanged as she leaves in hurry-_

* * *

_But then again, I think  
Sometimes we need to do something interesting  
I want to be pleased  
Until I'm satisfied_

* * *

Got the idea for this while listening to a bunch of different versions of Eh? Ah, sou. by various utaites, instead of the original because it sucked.

Anyways, I suggest you listen to the covers. I highly recommend Yamai. Keep in mind that this song is JAPANESE. What the hey, it's still epic. 's rap version is awesome, too.

Reviews are appreciated.

**~Ten-Faced~**


	2. Can't get enough of this Feeling

_Disappearing from sight_  
_Telling lies like stabs to the heart_  
_I can't get enough of this feeling_  
_Like being spun and mixed around_

* * *

"Sorry, Ash!" she chirped, apologetic and yet carefree, as if there is no guilt behind her lie to him. "But the girls and I are going out to get some stuff," the lie is so casual now, and requires little thought after the countless times such a variant has slipped out of her mouth.

The raven-haired boy knows better than to get in the way of sale-hungry girls looking for a bargain. "Okay…." He trailed off, dejected.

Iris reached over and ruffled his hair. "Hey, there are always other people to train with!" she let the smile, so fake and so cheerful, spread over her mouth. "It's not the end of the world, you kid!"

While he hotly argues back that he is not a kid anymore, Iris smiles inside. If he knew the truth, that she was lying to him….

Everything would shatter this fragile boy.

_-"You're late," he growls into her ear as they're struggling to get control over the other, tugging at each other with rough, greedy hands-_

So for the innocent, childish boy that is like her lost self, she must keep it a secret.

"See you!" she lets herself fade from his sight, and immediately heads to the rendezvous point. How romantic, a getaway to meet the secret lover!

There's no real love behind all of this, she reminds herself.

It's still exciting.

_-"You're distracted," she pants out as she manages to end up on top of him, holding him down with her weight and hands-_

But perhaps she should be more serious.

_-"Apologies," he grunts, and pushes back with such force that she is the one pinned now-_

Nah. It's not really worth it. Even if the person she's having an affair with looks down on her for travelling with a boonie, he needs her just as much as she needs him, maybe even more. Symbiosis, nor parasitism.

As long as she doesn't get pregnant, she's fine.

_-Control. She must have it. It's near her hands, only for him to snatch it away. Growling, her hands leave another mark on him and he lets out a sound, but she's controlling again until he recovers and the game just continues-_

He's in the lobby of the hotel, looking down at the teal camera in his laps with a pure intensity that scares her slightly. Where's the Trip that she knows, the one that's more than capable of hitting and screwing a girl with such cold precision that mixes the pain and pleasure so that she is filled with the swirling, addicting feeling?

The teen with dirty blond hair looks up, and the look on his face morphs into something Iris recognizes. She relaxes. Her world is stable again.

The games will continue.

_-She stays back while he gets the key, registering with pretenses of some reason or another, which she couldn't care less about, and then walks past the counter to the hallway. Iris follows at a distance, steadying herself. The door opens to let her in, and is closed. The game begins with the same loveless passion like all other nights-_

* * *

_Hey, since it's nice being unexpected_  
_I will be more serious_  
_I will not permit running away_  
_As I thought it should be like this_

* * *

There's still some more chapters coming...

Please don't alert/favorite without reviewing.


	3. Don't care about the values of others

_I think sweetness is good _  
_But I do not hate bitterness_  
_And you say the things I do_  
_Are because I'm selfish?_

* * *

"You selfish, selfish girl," he purred into her ear, mouth breathing out hot air so close, so close but not touching. "Two men weren't enough?"

He knows the truth, and yet he enjoys taunting her with false facts of what other people think.

Iris plays along. "Jealousy isn't your thing," she runs a hand down his side, and knows the effect. He gets rougher, and she steps up to match him. "Bitter, aren't we?"

"Then-" he grunts slightly, and she lets out a breathless laugh. "-go back to your sweet little _boonie_ of a boyfriend. Or should I say puppy-dog?"

She considers this, but her mind is made quickly. "Nah," her hands grab his wrists, and he looks amused through the sweaty locks of his hair. "I like bitter things."

Iris is awarded by a rare smile, although it disappears too quickly.

_-What is he? She wants to find out, but at the same time, she fears that he'll be gone from her forever if she learns the truth-_

Her secret is found out. Not by Cilan, and certainly not by Ash.

By someone who's in a similar situation as her. Or has been.

Iris watches silently as Dawn runs a hand through her hair. "Must be a requirement for girls who travel with Ash," she snickers.

"Why'd you ask to meet me here?" Iris doesn't want to waste time awake. It's a rare night that they don't rendezvous, and she'd prefer to get some sleep.

Dawn's question wipes away any tiredness. "You're sleeping around with Ash's new rival, aren't you? Trip?" Iris gawks, shock undisguised. She had never expected to be found out.

Dawn laughs, and tilts her blue-haired head to the side. "Don't worry, I won't tell," she promises. "I was in the same situation as you, once."

"Paul?" Iris guesses, drawing from the stories Ash has told her about Sinnoh.

There's a wistful look in those azure blue eyes, and she knows that she guessed right. They disappear soon. Everything's disappearing, aren't they now?

"A word of advice," she speaks while they're going back to the room that they planned to share. "Bear with it. Soon, he'll move onto a whole new place to conquer," there's a bitter edge in the sweet voice of hers. "And then you're free to do whatever you want."

"From your past experience?"

"Oh, yeah."

_-This time, she's the one distracted, and he promises a punishment for her lack of attention, but she has no problems receiving it-_

The girl with the Piplup leaves Unova, giving Iris one last knowing look before she turns away. Iris wonders just what is between her and the Paul guy right now. Are they together? Apart? Acquaintances?

She'll never know.

If Dawn is right, then all she has to do is keep it hidden until Ash is done his challenge. Why she cares is something else. Can't she admit to seeing Trip? Why does she care about the values of others? Caring is the self-imposed cage that prevents her from being free.

_-Should she ask? In the midst of what is called love-making but has no love, she considers asking Trip about his opinion, but decides against it. Better a secret, and secrets are best kept alone-_

* * *

_I'm an idiot or I am like a fool  
If you want to say it, just say so  
Other people's values?  
I do not care about them_

* * *

Ikarishipping is pretty cute.

Review? And should I put any mentions of other shipping in here as well?


End file.
